My Baby Shot Me Down
by Captain Momo
Summary: Gohan and Videl were supposed to get married, but she never showed up, and neither did the best man, Goten. They return after five years, with a girl. Her name's Pan. When Videl says she's not happy, Gohan tries to refuse the forbidden fruit but is at battle for his yearn for the only woman he has ever loved. Would it really be wrong if he was taking back what was originally his?


_**Dun Dun Dun! I do NOT own DBZ**_

_**or its characters! Nothing a marriage**_

_**proposal won't fix though…**_

**My Baby Shot Me Down: Chapter 1: About A Girl**

Gohan smiled as the man standing in front of him returned the gesture. It was his reflection. Today, was his wedding. He was a nervous wreck but he couldn't be happier. This was the day that would mark his new life.

His bride was in the next room getting ready. He wondered if she was as nervous as he was… His grin grew as he fixed his collar.

A knock came at the door. "Come in!" he said as he straightened his bow tie. The electronic door slid open and a tall figure came forth. It was an old friend.

"Hey Trunks!" Gohan smiled, looking at the lavender haired man through the mirror. His youthful face was solemn. Gohan had always thought of Trunks as a little brother. He always seemed like one anyway.

He was only a year older than his actual brother, and 2 years younger than him. They had known each other since childhood, so Gohan can easily detect when something was up. "What's wrong Trunks?"

The young man looked up, startled. "Hm? Oh nothing… Just that you're leaving the single life… permanently…"

Gohan laughed as he walked over to him. The hundreds of conversations going on outside was jumbled up into one static sound. He placed a hand on Trunks and sighed. "You'll join me one day."

Trunks snickered and shook his head. "Nah… Marriage is so over-rated."

"Don't knock it till you try it."

"Psh… Gohan… Are you sure you're ready? I mean… You're only 25… Maybe you and Videl could wait… You're still young… I just don't want to see you regret this…"

Gohan frowned and looked at the ceiling. "No… I love her Trunks. I know this is right… I'm ready to commit to this…"

_You may be… But is she? _Trunks thought. "Alright man… Get out there." Trunks lightly pushed Gohan out the door and followed. He stopped and looked at the door the bride was in. He shook his head in disgust and continued walking.

The garden was crowded with family and friends. The media were on the sidelines taking pictures and asking for quotes. It's not every day the city's golden girl gets married to a humble young man with a bright future.

Gohan walked to his place in front of the minister and smiled at him. The middle aged man nodded his head and gave the slightest of smiles. There were far too many cameras…

To Gohan's side stood Trunks, and his high school friend, Sharpner. His brother, who was given the honor of best man, was no where to be seen. Gohan tugged at his collar as he began to panic about his absence. He leaned over to Trunks and whispered, "Where is this idiot!?"

Trunks placed a hand next to his mouth so that Gohan would be the only that heard it, "I don't know… He's probably just running a little late."

Gohan bit his lip and sighed. His brother had called him that morning.

"Hello?" Gohan had asked, a little groggy from just waking up.

"Hey bro…" Goten choked.

"Hey Goten… what's up?"

"I just wanted to say… congratulations… I hope you and Videl are happy together…"

Gohan furrowed is brows. The information might have been more timely when news of the engagement came around.

"Thanks buddy… See you at the wedding…"

That was the end of it. And now he was late.

The wedding was being held at the city garden. Gohan had let his fiancé make most of the decisions and preparations. There were flowers and canopies.

Gohan's palms began to sweat when the music began playing. His fiance's bridesmaids began to walk down the aisle. He began sweating intensely. Beads rolled down his neck. His best man wasn't even here.

He looked from the bridesmaids to his family in the first row, to the empty spot by his side. When the last bridesmaid made her way to her spot, Gohan began to worry. His bride to be, was no where in sight. The music kept playing the "Wedding March" on repeat. Nothing. For minutes on end, there was no bride.

Gohan looked around at the gasping and shocked faces in the seats. Such a beautiful day could easily become a morbid one.

He grew impatient and ran off. He ran towards Videl's dressing room and slammed the door open. No one was in there. There was however a note, addressed to him, on the dresser.

Gohan picked it up and could see his hands shaking violently. Withing the second, Trunks and Sharpner appeared by his side.

Gohan simply stood with the note in his hand. He glared at it, his eyes full of murder.

"Gohan?" Sharpner asked steadily so as to not set off the ticking time bomb that was Gohan.

The groom shook his head and crunched the note in his hand. He threw it down and stormed out of the room. The men followed him to the closest bar. They didn't ask him what was wrong. They just drank.

Gohan began laughing and holding the note. He wiped his nose with his thumb and placed the note on the counter.

The blonde man reached for the note. His eyes widened and he gasped. Trunks already knew what it said. After Sharpner was done reading, Gohan took another swig of whiskey.

They stayed for a while. Goten never showed up. And neither did Videl.

_Dear Gohan,_

_Please forgive us. The last we wanted was to hurt you._

_-Goten_

**EEEHHHH! Poor Gohan! Why do I always torture you? Buck up! REVIEW and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
